


A Trace of Happiness

by kumatitty



Series: Claustober 2020 [4]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Animals, Bad Writing, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Other Characters Are Mentioned, dragos - Freeform, emotional support dragos!!!, i am sorry..., im TRYING!!, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: It was dumb. Claus knew that. But he was tired and Papa had yelled at him that day and he had gotten into a mini fight with Luke and he was overwhelmed. So in his defence, running away into the woods seemed like a good idea. Kind of. In theory, at least!
Series: Claustober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950415
Kudos: 10





	A Trace of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT 4: DRAGO
> 
> this is. VERY BAD!!! this is just a lil thing do not treat it like my real writing man...

Animals always possessed a certain comfort that no human could.

Claus agreed with this—for the most part, at least. Animals were indeed comforting, but nothing could beat his Mama, that was for sure. But even though Mama was the ultimate comfort for him, there were a few moments in which he was unable to turn to even her for help.

In today's case, it was exactly that.

It was dumb. Claus knew that. But he was tired and Papa had yelled at him that day and he had gotten into a mini fight with Luke and he was overwhelmed. So in his defence, running away into the woods seemed like a good idea. Kind of. In theory, at least!

And soon, he found himself somewhat lost in the woods. Sniffling a little, he slid down a random tree and just… burst. He was a little bit pathetic—tears and snot were smeared all over his face as he began to wail his emotions out. Today was just all too much for him.

Through his watery eyes, he managed to spot a few dragos in the distance who were approaching him. Claus faced away; no animal should even see him like this. But the dragos continued to come close and without warning, he felt a snout nuzzling against his body. He finally turned back to the dragos, a pout on his face while he tried to suck up his tears. There were two dragos—a mom and a little baby. The baby nuzzled against him more, letting out a quiet whine. Claus reached out to gently cup the dragos whole face; his hands looked so small in comparison to even the baby drago. The two made eye contact for a few seconds before the drago eventually opened its mouth to lick his face.

The drago continued to lick his face, Claus giggling every so often.

“Hey, stop that—it tickles! Stop!” He laughed, yet the drago continued to slobber him with affection. 

Before he even realized it, his tears had dried and the previously overwhelming feeling in his heart had changed to be a little bit lighter; a trace of happiness in the overwhelming sea of emotions. 

And although today might not have been the best, he knew there were better days to come. 


End file.
